


Holding Hands

by teamfreetitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, There's hand holding, and, i needed some happiness in my heart deal with it, just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetitan/pseuds/teamfreetitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love cuddling with you, but I have a question. Why do you always play with my hands? I don't mind, actually I quite like it, but I just wanna know why." Dean asked. </p><p>Cas' answer makes Dean happier than he could have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuCoUr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuCoUr/gifts).



> I wrote this because I've been sad lately and been reading/writing angsty fics and I needed some happiness and fluff.

Dean and Cas laid in bed, pressed together as they spooned. Cas wrapped himself around Dean, pressing his chest against Dean's back. Dean's hands were pulled close to him, and Cas ran his hands across them absent-mindedly. 

Cas could feel the smooth skin beneath his; He ran his fingers along Dean's long, lean ones. The pads of his hand touched his boyfriend's knuckles lightly. 

"Cas." Dean murmured slightly, snuggling closer to the angel behind him even though they were already as close as can be. 

"Hmm." Cas replied, planting soft kisses against Dean's back. 

"I love cuddling with you, but I have a question. Why do you always play with my hands? I don't mind, actually I quite like it, but I just wanna know why." Dean asked. 

Cas didn't know how to form words. He did it just, well, because. He liked the feeling of it. He felt safe there next to Dean. 

"I-I don't know. I just-- I mean-- It's--" 

"Cas, I get it." Dean reassured him, cooing softly and making Cas know that he understood, at least sort of. But Cas wanted Dean to know. He wanted to tell Dean how much he ment to him and how he felt all the time and the butterflies he got when he looked at Dean that were less like butterfly wings and more like the wings of every angel fluttering in his stomach. 

"Dean, it makes me feel safe." Cas said, shocking Dean a little bit. 

"It's the way that I know you're safe in person. For as long as it took us to get here, I want to make sure you're always safe and sound. And you being safe makes me feel safe." Dean exhaled, and Cas could pratically feel the smile-and-blush combo creeping onto his lover's face. 

"Also, I like the way your hands feel. They are so soft and smooth, like angel wings. And I just want to feel you every moment I can, especially since when we are hunting cuddling like this is so rare for us." There was a moment of silence between them, like words that hung in the oxygen waiting to break the veil and flood out. 

Dean could feel Cas' mouth move against his back. A jumble of words was lost between them. 

Dean didn't hear Cas through the skin of his back. "What was that, darling?"

"I--I love you, Dean." Cas said softly. 

Dean shifted so they were no longer spooning. He faced Cas and pushed himself back a bit, leaving only their forehead touching. Dean smiled softly as he reached down and clasped his hands around Cas'. They sat there, their four hands together and a cheesy grin on Dean's face before he whispered, "Say it again." This time it wasn't because he didn't hear, it was because he loved the way Cas said it, and the fact that it was Cas saying it. 

"I love you."

Dean peppered kisses along Cas' face and neck. He even pressed one to the angel's shoulder. He palmed his fist into the fabric of Castiel's t-shirt and pulled him closer. Their chests pressed together nicely, and Dean kissed Cas' lips pationately. 

Soon they were a mess of lips and tongues and hands and teeth and everything else. 

"One more time." Dean begged when they pulled back. 

"I love you, Dean. I love you. I love you. I love you." 

Dean murmured a few words. They were still so close that Cas could feel Dean's warm breath and the movement of Dean's lips when he spoke. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
